<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Little Secret by Its_a_yoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026210">Dirty Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke'>Its_a_yoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, everyone is just making horny comments idek, where Frankie idea was born</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the week in between the two Austrian GPs. The Monday after the first race through 5 different sets of eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay hi, </p><p>I plotted this and started writing it in July and my only goal was to finish this before the season ends and yee-haw I did it. </p><p>So enjoy the drivers being horny idiots I really don't even know what to tell you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando felt feather-light kisses making his way from his collarbone to his neck as he was slowly waking up. The Briton just smiled with his eyes still closed and tangled his fingers into Charles’ hair.</p><p>“Good morning, my prince,” Lando whispered hoarsely, gasping as Charles made his way to his mouth and gave him a soft kiss.</p><p>“Good morning, my podium finisher,” Charles said. Lando slowly opened his eyes and saw Charles smiling brightly down at him.</p><p>“Oh yes, that really happened,” Lando grinned widely.</p><p>“It sure did. It wasn’t just a dream,” Charles assured him with a giggle. </p><p>“Ah I know that, if it was a dream I would be the race winner and I would share the podium with Max and Daniel,” the Briton teased as he ran his fingers through Charles’ hair lazily. </p><p>“Heeeeey, that is no morning sex for you!” the Monégasque gasped dramatically as he leaned away from Lando as far as he could.</p><p>“No, no I was just joking. I’m happy I could share my first podium in Formula One with you,” the smaller man said as he tugged Charles back on top of him. </p><p>“I love you, mon coeur,” Charles whispered against Lando’s lips. </p><p>“I love you, my drama queen,” the Briton giggled as he smashed their lips together, silencing the other’s protests. Charles moaned into the kiss as he felt Lando’s fingertips making their way down his torso and into his underwear. </p><p>“Seb said we should be there in 20 minutes,” the older one said breathlessly after they parted. </p><p>“That is plenty of time,” Lando assured him before he moved his open mouth down Charles’ neck, making the other man shudder. </p><p>“If we are gonna be- be late he will give us -god dammit Lando- he will give us another sex talk,” Charles groaned as Lando bit his skin softly. </p><p>“Let him,” the Briton just laughed before flipping them around, leaning over Charles on his one hand while the other hand was busy making the Monégasque squeeze his eyes shut as he turned into a moaning mess.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***** </p>
</div>“Urgh, I can’t believe you made me wake up at 7am just so we can walk Roscoe,” Max said grumpily as they were coming closer to the motorhomes, hand in hand.<p>“Well you wouldn’t have to wake up so early if you weren’t a brat and didn’t threaten to break up with me if I go on a walk with Roscoe by myself,” Daniel mused.</p><p>“Yeah, but why did you want to go on a walk sooo early,” Max whined, stopping his walk as he looked at Daniel with a pout on his face. </p><p>“Because it is so nice outside! Everyone is sleeping so it is just you and the singing birds around. It is peace and quiet before a rather busy day,” the Aussie laughed as he tugged Max onto his chest. </p><p>“I forgot you are an old man now,” Max hummed as he pressed little kisses around Daniel’s face as the other man dramatically gasped.</p><p>“Again with that old man shit? That’s it, no morning shower sex for you! I won’t be disrespected by a child, not in my house. I’ve got Lando for that anyway,” Dan said, lips pressed firmly together right after as Max just giggled trying to pull him in for a kiss. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe that is better for you old man’s back! You had your morning walk and now you won’t move for the rest of the day,” Max continued giggling.</p><p>“Oh you cheeky bastard! Could an old man do this?” Daniel yelled. </p><p>Before Max knew it Dan threw him over his shoulder, one of his arms gripped the Dutchman’s thighs as he jokingly slapped Max’s ass with the other. Both of them laughed loudly as Daniel spun them around, Max gripped his back as he feared the Aussie would drop him any second. </p><p>Roscoe didn’t know what was happening so he just barked as he ran around the two, just happy to be there and enjoying the cheerful atmosphere. It was after Dan put Max down and the two finally kissed when Roscoe jumped up at their legs to remind them that he was there as well. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah we didn’t forget about you, little king,” Daniel laughed as he reached down to pet his head.</p><p>“We should get a pet,” Max said as they started to make their way around the lake again, nearing the camp.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to wait a bit,” Daniel pointed out, swinging their connected hands around. </p><p>“Yeah, but I think now it is the right time, we should definitely get one if you want,” he said softly. </p><p>“This is a big decision Maxy,” the Aussie said as they stopped again. </p><p>“I know, I know. But we talked about it many times before and we know we don’t want any normal pet so I think it will take time for us to pick the right one,” the Dutchman explained. </p><p>“Yeah, you are right. I’m sorry your majesty but you are a bit too mainstream for such a cool couple as we are,” Daniel said as he looked down at Roscoe, the dog just barking happily at the attention. </p><p>“Oh shut up, we will get plenty of dogs once we are both old and retired with nothing else to do,” Max giggled. </p><p>“Yeah, that is the life goal, baby,” Dan grinned, wrapping his arms around Max’s torso.</p><p>“Now we can experiment a little,” Max hummed as they swayed together, both thinking about all of the options.</p><p>“Let’s get a pet frog,” Daniel blurted out after he kept looking over Max’s shoulder and to the lake.</p><p>“Wait what?” Max said, stunned. </p><p>“A cute little pet frog. Let’s get one,” the Aussie elaborated. </p><p>“Dan- God of course you would come up with something like that,” Max shook his head. </p><p>“Are you saying no?” the older man asked. </p><p>“No, you know I can never say no to your dumb ideas. Let’s get a frog because why not right?” he laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s get one moisty boy,” Dan hummed, surprised that Max actually agreed but he couldn’t back down anymore. </p><p>“If you say the word moisty one more time I am literally never sucking you off ever again,” the Dutchman murmured and Daniel laughed giggily, head thrown back.</p><p>“Well, I guess we should head back so you can show me what I might be missing,” he wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>“Oh I will show you,” Max purred and watched Daniel’s face turn from one of amusement to one of pure lust in mere seconds. </p><p>“Come on, Roscoe boy, we have to get you to your dads as soon as possible,” the Aussie said as he started tugging Max’s hand to the direction of the motorhomes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***** </p>
</div>Kevin silently made his way towards the motorhome of Sebastian and Lewis, the two were hosting breakfast that day and the Dane had promised Romain he would turn up even if he really didn’t want to. He awkwardly waved at everyone who was already there before sitting down.<p>“Good morning Kev,” Romain said with a big smile on his face as he walked out of the motorhome carrying a plate of food with him. </p><p>“Good morning,” the Dane mumbled. Romain looked like he was about to ask him something again but fortunately for Kevin he got distracted by someone as he looked over the Dane’s shoulder.</p><p>“What happened to him?” Romain asked as he watched Max limping a bit as he made his way towards the other young drivers, the lot of them going on morning jogs together. </p><p>“Ehm, he pulled a muscle while doing his morning yoga,” Daniel said awkwardly but with a wide grin on his face. The other driver’s just returned to their original conversation, used to the couple, while Romain still regarded Max with a worry in his eyes.</p><p>“And what happened to his neck?” the Frenchman continued to ask. Daniel turned around to look at it, noticing small bruises covering the pale skin around his boyfriend’s throat.</p><p>“Mosquitoes?” the Aussie tried to play it off.</p><p>“Daniel, please just sit down and shut up,” Sebastian said firmly as he came outside with Lewis right behind him. </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Daniel said, still grinning as he sat down right next to Kevin who just watched the whole situation unfold. “Hey mate,” the Aussie grinned at him.</p><p>“Hi,” Kevin shot him a small smile. </p><p>Everyone settled into an easy conversation as they waited for the table to be set up. </p><p>“So does anyone have any plans for today?” Sebastian asked as he sat down at the top of the table. </p><p>“I’m taking Tonio to do some mountain biking,” Kimi grumbled. </p><p>“We are planning our trip to Hungary,” George said as he pointed to Alex, Nicky and Lance. </p><p>“Lando and I are celebrating the podium together,” Charles said and the Briton next to him just blushed. </p><p>“Yeah, Max and I are doing more yoga,” Daniel said shamelessly. The others were quick to tell the others about their plans for that day and Sebastian’s shoulders just slumped back. </p><p>“Kevin? Do you want to hang out today?” the German asked him softly and Kevin just looked at him with widened eyes. </p><p>“I actually have plans as well,” the Dane muttered. </p><p>“What? With who?” Romain was quick to ask. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, it is off the camp and in the town,” he said in defense, not really wanting to talk about it. </p><p>After breakfast ended Kevin was quick to pack up his backpack as he got on the road and made his way to the hotel. He got everything sorted and before he knew it he was standing in front of the hotel room door, knocking on it loudly. </p><p>“Well hello sunshine,” the man on the other side said as he opened the door. </p><p>“Yesterday was a shitshow, just fuck me please and we can talk later,” Kevin breathed out as he jumped onto him. The other man wrapped his arms around him as he closed the door and leaned Kevin’s back against it. They kissed deeply as their tongues fought for dominance. </p><p>“Shhh calm down, be a good boy now and wait,” Nico grinned after they parted, Kevin just huffed at him in answer.</p><p>“Nico, I told you we can talk later. I really need you to put your dick in me right now,” Kevin whined but Nico just shook his head at him.</p><p>“Do the others know that I am here?” he asked. </p><p>“No, I really didn’t want to talk to them about you,” Kevin answered as his hands came up onto Nico’s chest.</p><p>“It is kinda hot being your dirty little secret,” Nico purred as Kevin pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.</p><p>“Ah sucks that you are not anything little but actually a giant cunt,” Kevin hissed, not really in the teasing mood. </p><p>“Hold on, hold on. If you forget who is in charge here one more time I really won’t suck your cock, my baby,” Nico said sweetly. </p><p>“Yeah, then suck my balls, honey,” Kevin said before kissing the German deeply, Nico groaning into Kevin’s mouth as the Dane grinded their clothed crotches together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***** </p>
</div>“Looks like everyone is enjoying the family breakfast,” Lewis whispered into Sebastian’s ear as the two regarded everyone sitting around the big table.<p>It was loud, everyone was talking at the same time and they all wanted an equal amount of attention. There were also a lot of hand gestures, Lewis never realized that all of them talk with their hands so much. </p><p>“Yeah, but they will still all leave after. I thought we could all do something together and yet everyone has their own plans,” the German said, his voice defeated. </p><p>“Sebby-” Lewis whispered. </p><p>“I just missed it you know? They used to want to spend time with me all the time and now they are all busy with their boyfriends and what not. I just miss them and I really don’t know what I will do next season. They will just forget about me,” Sebastian let out softly as he looked around the table. </p><p>“They will never forget you, my love. You are one of the most important people in their lives. They will always be there for you, I will always be there for you. We are a family, never forget that,” Lewis looked into Sebastian’s eyes. </p><p>“We are a family,” Seb repeated as his face softened a little. </p><p>The Briton decided he would have to keep the German occupied for the rest of the day to stop him from overthinking everything that was going on in his life and he only hoped Romain would help him with the plan.</p><p>“Now go sit with Charles, I think he wants to tell you how amazing Lando drove last weekend for the millionth time today,” the Briton laughed as he saw Charles waving his arms around as he tried to Seb’s attention. </p><p>“I love you,” the German said to Lewis after he noticed the Monégasque.</p><p>“I love you,” Lewis gave him a small kiss.</p><p>The German made his way towards Charles and Lando, only stopping to pull Max and Daniel apart as he told them off for being gross in public again. “Poor Kevin,” Lewis heard Seb mumbling before he shook his head. </p><p>Lewis watched how Lando and Charles’ smiles widened when Sebastian sat down in between them, the two young drivers started happily blabbing away to him. Lewis just sighed contently before he remembered that he needed Romain. The two quietly sneaked back into the motorhome to prepare everything Lewis needed. </p><p>After everyone left and they finally cleaned up the table Lewis took the stuff he prepared before and came outside where Seb was playing with Roscoe. </p><p>“Get ready, my love. We are going on an adventure,” the Briton said.</p><p>“What?” Seb just looked up at him. </p><p>“Well I thought you would want to take your mind off so I figured we could go on a little hike and maybe have a little picnic somewhere,” Lewis smiled. </p><p>“You know how much I love hikes and picnics,” Seb said softly, coming closer to the Briton.</p><p>“Yes, yes I do my love,” Lewis agreed and Sebastian just leaned down to kiss him deeply.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***** </p>
</div>After everyone disappeared after breakfast Pierre didn’t know what to do so he decided he would go on a walk and explore the nearby forests. The first race of the season was truly something else and the Frenchman needed some time to think about it, resetting his mind again.<br/>He was deep in thought as he walked around, stopping from time to time to enjoy the scenery only to get lost inside of his head. Another thing he thought about was Esteban coming back.<p>Pierre ignored that fact well until the actual race happened where he had to battle him on the track. His nemesis was back and Pierre was ready to put up a fight. He was going to make sure Esteban knew where he belonged.</p><p>Pierre was so busy thinking about the other Frenchman that he wasn’t looking where he was going and soon enough he found himself on the ground groaning in pain as his ankle throbbed. </p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped as he went to clutch the injured spot, hissing at the pain. </p><p>“Hey, is everything alright over there?” Pierre heard someone say. </p><p>“Yeah, I just fell and I think I twisted my ankle,” the Frenchman answered, still wincing. </p><p>“Oh shit that is not good. Let me take a look,” the other person said and Pierre looked up only to find non-other than Esteban Ocon squatting down next to him, carefully examining his ankle. </p><p>“You? Hell no,” Pierre said as he ripped his ankle out of Esteban’s hand, groaning in pain right after as he tugged it too hard. </p><p>“Stop being stubborn and let me look,” Esteban sighed and the other Frenchman just nodded because he didn’t really have any other option. “It is just twisted, nothing too bad you will be able to race next weekend. But you need to take it easy and stay in bed for the rest of this week,” Esteban concluded and Pierre just nodded again. </p><p>“Okay good. Now you can go,” Pierre said. </p><p>“What? No way I am helping you get back to your motorhome,” Esteban said. </p><p>“I don’t need your help, Ocon,” Pierre hissed as he locked his eyes with the other man. </p><p>“That is okay but I am afraid you won’t even be able to get up without my help,” Esteban smirked. </p><p>“Then I will just lay on the ground until I feel better,” Pierre huffed and Esteban just shook his head. </p><p>“Unbelievable,” the taller one muttered before pulling Pierre up, swinging his arm around his shoulder so Esteban could help him carry the weight. Pierre said nothing as they started to make their way towards the camp so they just stayed silent for more than half an hour. </p><p>“So now you can enjoy bed rest the whole week,” Esteban said after he helped Pierre get into his bed. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do in bed the whole time?” Pierre grumbled as Esteban still hovered over him, fixing his pillows. </p><p>“Well, I would have some ideas,” the other man smirked and Pierre huffed again. </p><p>“As if, you can dream about that,” he said firmly but gasped softly when Esteban locked his eyes with him. </p><p>“You know I still haven’t heard a thank you from you,” Esteban said. </p><p>“And you never will. It is your fault it happened anyway,” Pierre said. </p><p>“Mine? How?” Esteban gasped out a laugh, his hot breath tingled against Pierre’s lips. </p><p>“I was busy plotting your destruction,” Pierre confessed. </p><p>“Aw, you were too busy thinking about me! How sweet of you,” Esteban laughed and Pierre’s eyes hardened. </p><p>“Fuck you!” Pierre said. </p><p>“No, I am trying to fuck you so now I need you to tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” Esteban said as he leaned closer to Pierre’s face. </p><p>“I hate you so fucking much,” Pierre growled before he crashed their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>